The present invention relates generally to electronically-controlled hydraulic couplings for use in motor vehicle driveline applications for limiting slip and transferring torque between rotary members.
In all wheel drive applications, hydraulic couplings have been used to automatically control the transfer of drive torque from a driven member to a non-driven member in response to speed differentiation therebetween. In limited slip applications, such as used in association with a differential in an axle assembly, a full-time transfer case, or a transaxle, hydraulic couplings have been used to limit slip and bias the torque split between two rotary members. Examples of known hydraulic couplings which are adaptable for such driveline applications include viscous couplings, geared traction units, and electronically-controlled, hydraulically-actuated friction clutches generally similar to those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,900, 5,358,454, 4,649,459, 5,704,863, 5,779,013, 6,051,903, 6,578,685 and 6,953,411.
In response to increased consumer demand for motor vehicles with traction control systems, hydraulic couplings are currently being used in a variety of driveline applications. Such hydraulic couplings rely on hydromechanics and pressure-sensitive valve elements to passively respond to a limited range of vehicle operating conditions. These hydraulic couplings are susceptible to improvements that enhance their performance, such as a more controlled response to a wider range of vehicle operating conditions. With this in mind, a need exists to develop improved hydraulic couplings that advance the art.